


love me, shelter me

by glamorous



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamorous/pseuds/glamorous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis' family adopts harry & he probably likes him more than he should</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me, shelter me

It all began when Louis’ mums had decided to go and visit the kids in the local orphanage, hoping to make a few smiles. They had brought candy, video games, and even a few of their new kittens, just to cheer them all up. When they came home they night, they told Louis to gather his sisters, and go to the living room.  
"Fizzy! Charlotte! Our mums want us in the living room!" Louis yelled up the stair case, deciding he wouldn’t waste the effort of going all the way up. He heard a few giggles, and after a moment, they replied.  
"In a minute, Boo Bear!" They screamed.  
"No, Now!" He hated yelling at them, but hey, what could he do?  
After a few groans and moans, the twins burst downstairs, and race to the living room. Louis chuckles fondly, and lazily strolls behind them. When he finally makes it to the large living room, the twins are fighting over who gets to sit on what chair, and Louis’ mums are both smiling ear to ear.  
"Settle down, girls," They say sternly, their smiles never faltering. "So, you all know how we went and visited the poor little girls and boys without mummies or daddies?" The twins nodded, and Louis’ eyes narrowed. He wasn’t quite sure where did was going.  
"Well," They said, looking at each other. "Mummy and I decided that we would accept a foster child into our home! He’s quite lovely, by the way. He’s 16, and he’s shy, but he’s very well mannered. We figured that we’d see how it would go!" They said, making eye contact with their kids.  
Louis’ eyes and mouth opened in shock. He knew his mums were nice.. but did they really have to bring another kid into the house? He could barely deal with the twins, for petes sakes!  
The twins squealed, before Louis could say anything, and pestered their mums with questions.  
"What’s his name? Is he nice? Will he play with us! Louis’ a poo head who won’t play with us at all!” Charlotte pouted, crossing her arms.  
"Now dear, he’ll be here in 3 days," Jay began. "And I don’t want him to get too overwhelmed with all of this, alright? Until we get his room set up in about a week, he’ll be sleeping on the sofa bed in Louis’ room."  
Louis’ head snapped up at that.  
"What? I don’t even know this bloke! He could be some murderer! Have you never seen the movie Orph-" He said, agitated.   
"Louis." Anne said, sternly. "Harry will be welcomed into this house, and your room."  
Louis just rolled his eyes, and stomped up the stairs.  
—————-  
"Louis! Charlotte! Fizzy! Get down here, Harry will be here in 20 minutes!"  
Louis grunted, and mentally counted to 10 before rolling out of bed. He glanced around his room, seeing the unrolled sofa bed, which was to soon have a stranger sleeping in it. He just hoped and prayed that the kid was at least decent to talk to.  
After showering, dressing, and helping the twins do their hair, it was noon already. He heard a car roll up into the large driveway. He prepared himself, standing at the door with Anne, Jay, and the twins. He at least wanted to make a good impression, no matter how much he didn’t quite like the idea.  
The doorbell rang, and before the noise even stopped, Jay swung open the door. A woman was standing there, an obviously fake smile on her face.  
"Hello! You must be Louis, Charlotte, and Fizzy! I’m Mrs. Deb, and I just know you will love Harry!” She motioned to a lanky lad behind her. Louis tilted his head slightly, because he couldn’t see his face. His head was facing the ground, with a suitcase thrown around his arm.   
"Harry, introduce yourself," Mrs. Deb said, slightly sternly.  
Harry slowly looked up, and introduced himself. Or at least, Louis thinks he did. He didn’t hear a single word out of Harry’s mouth, instead, he gawked at his flawless features. His pink lips that drawled out his slow words, his green eyes, and perfect white teeth, with amazing hair, and hi- oh. Everyone was looking at him. Louis thinks someone said something to him.  
"Come again?" He asks, slightly flustered.  
"Uhrm, I’m um..in your r-room? Could you ah, show me where i-it is?" He said slowly, stuttering slightly, Louis supposes out of nervousness.  
Louis looks at him for a moment longer, wondering why Harry won’t make eye contact with him.  
"Alright.." Louis mutters.  
He begins up the large staircase, looking over his shoulder several times, to make sure Harry was following him. (Or to look at his lovely face, I suppose no one will ever know.)  
———  
Harry has been living with the Tomlinsons for 2 days now, and it’s been alright, to say in the least. He and Louis began to grow just a tad bit closer, having conversations, and talking quite a lot. Louis loved it, actually. He loved hearing Harry slowly pronounce each word, and he was now slightly making eye contact with Louis.  
He adored the twins, as well. The first night he had been there, they sat him on the couch, beginning to talk about everything. When Louis walked by, he expected Harry to be annoying, but he just had a fond smile on his face.  
———  
"Erm, Louis?" Harry called, from behind the wooden bathroom door.  
"Yes?" Louis singsonged, sitting crosslegged on his bed, on Twitter.  
"Uhm, I’ve never showered in this bathroom.. Could you ah, show me how to turn it on? It’s different.." Harry trailed off.  
Louis smiled at Harry’s cuteness, and just wanted to coo at him, but he knew that Harry would flush red from head to toe.  
"Sure, mate!" He said, shutting his laptop, and swinging his legs off the bed.  
He strolled to the bathroom door, and carefully pushed it open. He looked around slightly to see where Harry was, and he finally found him, standing with his head tilted, in the corner.   
Harry had already stripped down, taking off his clothes and wrapping a towel loosely around his waist. Louis swallowed thickly in his throat, letting his eyes slowly devour the sight in front of him. His light six pack, was that four nipples? And his v-line, which had the towel was hanging dangerously low on.   
Louis caught himself staring, shook his head, and went to do the task for Harry. After leaving the bathroom, Louis hit himself on the face.  
"Stop stop stop stop, damnit! He’s your adoptive brother, who’s almost 2 years younger than you, shit!" He cursed himself, lowly under his breath.  
That night, after Louis brushed his teeth, tucked the twins in, and kissed his mums on the cheek goodnight, he crawled into bed.  
———  
After around an hour of restless tossing and turning, he gave up, and rolled out of bed. He tip-toed downstairs to get a drink of water, and sat in the kitchen for a while, checking his social medias. He sighed, finally feeling a tad tired. He padded back upstairs, before hearing a slight noise, coming from somewhere in the hallway. He furrowed his eyebrows, because, who would be up at this unruly hour of the night? (Other than him.)   
He walked into the twins room, making sure they were okay. He tucked him in, without them waking, and slightly shut their door. He then went into his mums room, seeing if it was them. But it wasn’t, so he figured it had to be Harry.  
He didn’t want to seem strange, so he just put his ear to Harry’s door, and listened.  
He heard small whimpers, and sniffs. Louis’ heart cracked a bit, hearing it, and he debated on whether or not he should go in. He decided on the latter, and tapped on Harry’s door.  
When the whimpers stopped, he figured it was alright to go in. He went in, and stepped slowly around to the side of Harry’s bed. He couldn’t see Harry though, because he was curled up in the blankets. Louis figured, hey, we;re good enough of buds, right? But it was true, they had bonded quite a lot after the first few days, but Harry was still oddly shy.  
"Hey bud." Louis whispered, sitting at the edge of the bed, resting his hand on what he (presumed) to be Harry’s shoulder.  
"I can hear you crying, mate. You trust me, right? What’s wrong?" He knew Harry wouldn’t reply immediately, so he sat, rubbing Harry’s shoulder in what he hoped to be calming little circles.  
He thought that Harry hadn’t heard him, until the blankets were thrown off Harry, and a large object landed in Louis’ lap. Louis was startled a bit, and looked down. He saw a head of messy brown curls, so Harry had jumped into his lap.  
Before he could process that, though, Harry began to bawl. The crack in Louis’ heart just totally broke. Louis couldn’t stand to see Harry like this, so it became his personal mission to calm the boy down.  
"Sweetheart?" Louis asked, concerned. Harry bunched his fists in Louis’ shirt, like he was afraid he was going to leave. Harry’s sobs didn’t falter, though, so Louis sat for a moment longer.  
"What’s wrong, Harry Bear?" Louis asked again, hoping, hoping for a reply this time.  
Harry’s sobs settled down a bit, before he began to speak, slowly, like always.  
"I was just thinking about how nobody likes me, yeah? I just-just, none of the kids liked me in the adoption center! They all hated me, teased me, whatever! I try to be nice, but it doesn’t work! And you don’t like me either!" He whimpered.  
"What makes you think I don’t like you?" Louis cocked an eyebrow, genuinely curious as to why he thought that.  
Harry hiccuped.  
"Because, today! You kept staring at me! Like you hated me!" Harry stated.  
Aw shit. Harry caught Louis admiring him.  
"Erm.. I don’t hate you, Harry. I was just.. uh. Looking at you, okay?"  
"Okay." Harry sniffed. "But anyways.. Nobody likes me. My mum and dad, they despised me. Hit me till I bled, then dropped me off at the adoption agency. Even before that, throughout my whole childhood, I was different. I’ve never had my first kiss, Louis. I’m almost bloody 17, and I’ve never had my first kiss!"  
And Oh, wow. If Louis was not tempted to kiss that boy right then, kiss all of his worries away. But he knew that it would scare him, so he just wrapped them up in the blankets, and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, until he calmed down enough to fall asleep.  
——-  
Ever since the night that Harry fell asleep in Louis’ arms, the two were inseparable. Anne and Jay thought it was great that the two finally bonded, constantly sending them around to do stuff together. Although they didn’t know everything, though.  
They didn’t know that many, many nights, (practically all) Harry crawled into Louis’ bed, and they fell asleep together, in each others arms, like they had the first night.  
——-  
A couple of weeks after Harry began living with the Tomlinsons, he had completely put his trust in them, hoping they’d be better than his last ‘family.’ and yeah, they really were.  
Since they were both on a long school break, they had plenty of time to do whatever they’d like during the days. Harry loves going to dinner with Louis the best, though. They’d laugh and laugh about anything and everything. Louis would act like Harry was the only person in the world, and yeah, Harry loved that. His absolute favorite restaurant, was The Olive, though. It had beautiful candles, and Harry just adored the way they made Louis’ face glow. Was that weird? No, Harry didn’t think so. Its not like, they were.. related or something. So yeah, Harry could have a small crush on Louis.  
Ah, fuck it. Harry wasn’t even going to lie to himself. He loved Louis with his whole being. Ever since the night where Louis comforted him to sleep, Harry realized he wasn’t complete without him. What that meant, Harry had no idea, but he was quite content with the way things were going.  
——-  
"Whatcha doin’, Haz?" Louis asked, plopping down on Harry’s bed.  
Harry was bent down, over his large brown desk, his tongue jutting out in concentration.  
"I’m drawing, Lou." He muttered, still concentrated.  
Louis decided to sit and watch Harry draw, because with just the small lamp glowing on Harry’s face, he looked gorgeous. And oh so adorable with his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. So, he watched. Whether he watched Harry’s face, or Harry drawing so elegantly, he didn’t really know.  
Around 30 minutes later, Harry was done. Louis hadn’t moved with his spot, as he’d been memorizing Harry’s face for the past half hour. While he sat on the warm bed, watching Harry’s eyebrows furrow, lips curl in concentration, he realized just how fucking fond he was of this boy.  
"Ah! I’m done Lou!" Harry squealed, jumping up right next to Louis on the bed. Louis was still in a slight trance, drunk on Harry’s alluring face.  
After a few long seconds, Harry nudged Louis.   
"Wha’dya think, Boo?" He asked, curiously. He held up an amazing picture of the sunset.  
Louis heart was still beating around 4 times too fast, so it did the talking for him.  
Louis didn’t even glance at the picture, only at Harry’s quizzical eyes.  
"Beautiful.." Louis whispered, his voice cracking slightly.  
"Aw, you really think so? "Harry gushed, pointing to a spot on the picture. " I messed up a tad here, because the orange and the ye-"  
"No, you dip! I mean you.." Louis muttered.  
Harry slowly put the picture down in realization.  
"Oh.." He mumbled.  
It was silent for a few seconds until Harry spoke again.  
"Wait, Louis? What the hell are you smoking? I’m not beautiful. Like I told you, you little shit, I’ve never even had my first kiss yet, which really sucks, bea-" Louis cut him off, simply by pushing him back on the bed, knocking him a tad bit out of breath.  
"Ah, guess we’ll have to change that, yeah?" Louis asked, an overdrive of courage hitting him.  
Harry simply flushed scarlet and let Louis add a bit more pressure to his hold on him, so Louis took that as an okay. Louis rested their foreheads together, before softly brushing his lips to Harry’s. Louis could tell that Harry didn’t really know what to do, so he took the lead.  
He slotted their lips together, adding a bit of pressure, before moving them. Even this small movement made Harry gasp into his mouth, kissing him back. They kissed more a few moments, until Harry carefully picked up his hand, like he was afraid he was going to do something wrong, and put it on Louis’ head. He tangled his fingers in his soft, tussled hair, and pulled a bit. Which, he really shouldn’t have done that, because Louis fucking loved having his hair pulled. (From what he’d gathered from his few other kisses.)  
At Harry doing that, Louis moaned into his mouth, which made Harry pull back quickly. His face was red, hair slightly astray from being shoved on the bed.  
"Are you..okay?" He asked, panting. He cocked his head to the side, like he just couldn’t believe Louis had made that noise.  
"Um, yes?" Louis said. "I uhm, just erm..like having my hair pulled?"  
Harry chuckled at this, and pushed his soft lips back against Louis’. And Harry being the little shit he was, pulled Louis’ hair again. Louis groaned in his throat, rolling his hips against Harry’s without thinking.  
Harry disconnected his lips from Louis’ again, which was really starting to piss Louis off, because damn, kissing this boy rocked. But Harry just moaned slightly as he did, so it was okay.  
"Louuu.. do that that again.." Harry groaned.   
Louis’ eyebrows furrowed a bit, trying to think of what Harry wanted. But then Harry just groaned again, and then he was grinding up on Louis’ hips and oh. Yeah, Louis could do that. But before he did, he decided to change into a more, ah, comfortable position. He pulled Harry up, pushing him until he was sitting up against the headboard, and straddled his lap. Harry looked like he was about to question it, but Louis just started kissing him again, so he didn’t.  
Harry was still just a bit confused on why they’d switched positions, but then Louis grinded his hips down onto Harry’s, and yeah, okay. That was good.  
Harry moaned deep in his throat, thankfully, not breaking the kiss. Louis took this as egging him on, so he rolled his hips even harder, creating the oh so delicious friction that they both needed.  
Louis honestly didn’t even realize he was hard, until he felt that Harry was, too. He really wanted to kiss Harry some more, but he really didn’t want to finish when him and Harry weren’t even dating yet.  
So, Louis reluctantly pulled them apart, and scooted out of Harry’s lap. Harry whined in protest, and tried to chase Louis’ lips, but Louis simply chuckled, ruffling Harry’s curls.  
After talking a bit that night, cuddled up in Harry’s soft bed, Harry became Louis’ boyfriend. Which was perfect for Louis, because no matter how cliche it sounded, kissing Harry made him feel like fireworks and butterflies were exploding in his stomach. Hell, even looking at the boy did.  
Harry felt the same way, finally feeling the love and appreciation that he craved.  
——-  
Harry and Louis have been officially dating for almost 2 weeks, and they’d almost been caught 3 times, by Louis’ mums or sisters. The first two, as Louis pecked Harry’s lips, and the other time, while they were getting a bit more.. intimate. Louis knew they couldn’t sneak around much longer, but as long as he had his Harry Bear, nothing really mattered to him at this point.  
——-  
Harry and Louis were going to the movies & dinner, to celebrate their one month anniversary. They saw the new Superman movie, but to be honest, neither could tell you even the story plot, because they were too busy staring at each other.  
Afterwords, they went to The Olive, where Louis told Harry that he loved him for the first time. Harry loved him back, very much so.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> thanks so so so so much if you read this!
> 
> not my fav fanfic, but i'm learning (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> i've posted this on my old tumblr.
> 
> i'm on at shininglarry.tumblr.com


End file.
